Gift from England
by YaoiFanaticFreak
Summary: Malaysia got a gift from his ex-father England and he never expect that gift would turn into 'something'. Indonesia came when he was in 'some situation'. MALE!Melayucest. Warning: TentaclesMolestion


My first story for Hetalia fandom. I'm quite nervous but oh well. I bet I'll be burnt to death with all those flames I will get from the readers because of this.. story. Haha..ha.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia. I only own these OC Male!Malaysia and Male!Indonesia of mine. :D

"Hetalia" - talking

"..._Hetalia_" - stressing on the words

_Hetalia_ - thinking

* * *

><p>Malaysia sighed. He really shouldn't accept anything that England gave him. Of course, he would never accept England's cooking anymore. He had enough when the said nation took him under his care long time ago. However, this time he swore he would never accept anything England gave him even if it was freaking plant!<p>

He sighed again.

"Someone… help me!"

==Hetalia==

It was been a good day for the raven-haired man as he opened up the windows in his house, inhaling some fresh air while stretching a little bit, trying to get those tiredness and stiffness of his muscles. _God, what a pleasant day_. Malaysia mused in his heart.

Yes, it would be a pleasant day for him until his ex-father came to visit him.

"What? Why are you making like my visit here is bad to you?" England asked in annoyed.

"Nah, I'm just surprise you would come to visit me" Malaysia placed down the cups and poured down the tea.

"Is it wrong for me to visit one of my sons?" England took one of the cups and sipped gentlemanly.

Malaysia snorted. "No. It's not"

"Brat" England scoffed.

-Hetalia-

England needed to get back to his home as he got a call from Canada that America was going to crush his house down in any moment because the latter found it was amusing to do so. Especially, when some France decided it was amusing and helped America.

"Oh yes, take this" England gave a pot of plant to his son. "I grew this up by my own and I decided to give you. Well, your country loves trees so much, right?"

"T- Thank you… England" Malaysia muttered softly.

England laughed and patted the younger nation's head softly. "I'm going now. See you again, brat"

"Che!"

Malaysia swatted the older nation's hand in irritate. England just laughed more and he walked away. Malaysia only watched until his ex-father disappeared from his sight. He tightened his grip at the pot and brought it close to his chest.

"See you again too…" He mumbled softly.

==Hetalia==

The raven-haired boy decided to place the plant in his living room. He hummed softly under his breath as he watered the plant. He smiled with satisfaction when he saw the plant looked sparkle as the water on its leaved reflected by the sunlight. Malaysia gently touched the tip of one of the leaves.

"Grow up healthily" He sang.

And the thing that made his eyes widen in surprise was when suddenly the leaf that he touched wriggled and turned to be tentacle-like. Malaysia was so shock that he could just stand there when the so-called leaf began to wrap his finger. He gasped when the plant grew up and all its leaves being tentacle-like.

"Oh, I know I shouldn't accept anything England gave to me" Malaysia groaned.

He yelped when he was being wrapped by those tentacles. He struggled but every struggle he made just making the grip around him tightened. He cursed under his breath and somehow he already pictured England scolding him for his un-gentleman behaviour. _Screw that politeness! I'm stuck here wrapped by a plant that somehow grew to be tentacle-like!_ Malaysia fumed.

He wriggled once again. _Ack-!_ His breath hitched when those tentacles decided to explore his body. Malaysia flushed deeply when he felt those little tentacles slithered under his shirt, going up to his nipples and played with them. _No! This is not supposed to be happened!_ Malaysia screamed in his mind.

Another tentacle slid down to his legs, wrapping them and parting them apart. Malaysia tried to yank his legs away but it was no avail. He shuddered when the tentacles slipped inside his trousers. _Wait- what!_ His eyes widen in horror.

"Someone… help me!"

Indonesia decided he wanted to go and annoyed his little brother Malaysia today. Why? Because today's weather was pleasant that the latter loved and Indonesia would love to ruin it. Oh no, not because he hated the younger boy. No. It was because he loved him that he wanted to make him annoyed. What a man Indonesia was, huh?

"Malay! I'm here!" Indonesia yelled out in front of Malaysia's house.

He snickered. He so knew Malaysia would slam the door opened and snarled at him for disrupting his pleasant day. He chuckled more. Minutes passed. Oh wait, that didn't happen. Indonesia tilted his head in confusion. Usually, Malaysia would react seconds after his exclamation.

"Hmm… That's weird"

Indonesia walked forward and slowly opened the door up.

"Malay?" Indonesia called. _Damn, don't be mad at me for going inside your house without your permission. It's your own fault, Malay!_

Indonesia walked into Malaysia's living room and he stopped dead on his track. His mouth was gaping when he saw the scene right in front of his eyes. His eyes blinked furiously, trying to decipher if what he saw was real or just his imagination. No way. There was no way he saw his little brother was being wrapped by some tentacles and he was practically being molested by it. And there was no way he would be turn on because of it. No. Freaking. Way.

"M- Malay?" Indonesia croaked.

Malaysia looked up weekly. He was flushing furiously as he tried to not to give in to those tentacles especially when that thing had wrapped his cock tightly and already rubbing it ever so slowly. Tears already rolling down his flush cheek, making him looked vulnerable in Indonesia's vision. The older nation gulped down his saliva before he drooled.

"I-Indonesia!" Malaysia gasped.

"Wh- What the hell is happening?"

"What do you think is happening?" Malaysia hissed before he yelped when the tentacles squeezed his cock. "Help me, damnit!"

Indonesia snapped back to reality and he marched forward to help the younger nation. Oh yeah, he would help if he didn't being held back by the same tentacles and molested his younger brother. _What the- I'm going to get molested too!_ Indonesia cried in his mind.

However, the tentacles just held him there, doing nothing to him.

"Eh?" Indonesia blinked.

Then he heard the younger nation squeaked. He turned to look at his younger brother only to have some shudders running down his spine when he saw the raven-haired boy looking so erotic and oh so – f-able. Hah! Of course he didn't want to say that word. He wouldn't say that word even though Malaysia looked so delicious at this time. Indonesia could feel an erection began to form. _D'aww shit!_ He cursed.

Malaysia moaned deeply under his breath. His breath shortened with every stroke the tentacles did to his cock. He trashed around, still trying to get away from this horrible fate he was facing. _I'm so going to burn this plant after this!_ He snarled.

"Do something Indon!"

"Shut up! Don't call me that! And how am I supposed to do something if I'm in your condition too!" Indonesia snapped.

"And what's with-" Gasp. "_that _erection-" Moan. "Of yours!"

"Wh- What?" Indonesia baffled.

He tried to hide his erection but the tentacles decided to humour him by unbuckled his belt and shoved his trousers down to his ankle.

"O- Oi!" Indonesia shouted.

The tentacles slithered down to his boxer and pulled it down. With that action, his cock sprang out lively making he swallowed down in embarrassment. He glanced up to look at Malaysia. The younger nation was practically writhing and wriggling around with all the attention he got from his abuser. His nipples perked up, obviously hard.

"Damn- Malay you-" Indonesia gulped. _Why do you looks so tempting!_

"Don't look!" Malaysia shouted. He felt ashamed that his brother would see him in this kind of situation. "Please…"

_Saying that doesn't make my problem becomes better, idiot Malay!_

Indonesia groaned deeply when the tentacles wrapped themselves around his cock. His cock was fully erect and it seemed begging for attention.

"Wha-" Malaysia yipped in surprise when the tentacles lift him up to the air, and brought him closer to Indonesia.

"Malay…" Indonesia whispered out breathlessly.

"No… Don't look" Malaysia turned his head side way, really ashamed to face the older nation.

The tentacles that wrapped Indonesia's hands loose themselves to free the nation. However, they stayed attached to his waist and legs so that he couldn't move. Indonesia took the opportunity to gently cup the younger nation's face and turned it to face him. He was marveled with the sight of his helpless younger brother, tears were clearly flowing down the flushed cheek and mouth opened, panting faintly as he gave out shuddery gasps.

Slowly, Indonesia leaned forward to close the distance between him and Malaysia and locked his lips against the younger nation's lips. He licked the younger nation's lower lip, begging for entrance. The tentacles seemed to know what was happening when they gave a hard stroke on Malaysia's cock making he gasped. Indonesia quickly dove inside, didn't want to waste the chance. He slowly explored the younger nation's mouth, sucking here and there making the latter writhed for the lack of air.

"God Malay- you are-"

"Nghh!"

The tentacles wrapped both of their erections close and began to rub those hard organs, fast and hard. Indonesia gathered the younger nation in his arms and brought him closer. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach and crotch to crotch. Indonesia moaned at how they fitted each other perfectly.

"Indo-" Malaysia gasped harshly as he wrapped his legs around the older nation's waist.

Indonesia gave a strangled groan before he reached his climax. Malaysia followed soon and he cried out the older nation's name. Both of them panted heavily as they slid down to the floor. Malaysia was sitting on Indonesia's laps while his legs were still wrapping the older nation's waist. They didn't seem to mind that as Malaysia rested his head on Indonesia's shoulder while the latter hugged the former closer.

Surprisingly, the tentacles gradually disappeared before they turned back to their old state; an innocent small plant in an equally innocent cute pot.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake.<strong>

"Eh, why do you want to throw that plant away, Malay?" Indonesia complained.

"What? You want to keep _this thing_?" Malaysia barked in anger. He was so close to throw the plant away from his house.

"You want to give me? Really?" Indonesia's eyes seemed to sparkle too bright that Malaysia drew back slightly.

"Wh- Why do you want it anyway?" The younger nation stuttered a little.

Indonesia took the plant from his younger brother's hand and brought it close to him. He looked at the plant with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You know…" Indonesia drawled a bit. "This and that" He winked at the younger nation.

"Wh- What-" Malaysia sputtered out.

"Thanks your old man England for giving this to you. It's so… _entertaining_"

"You- You pervert!" Malaysia blushed furiously.

"Love you too" Indonesia laughed making Malaysia screamed out in frustration.

**THE END**


End file.
